monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster High: Drop Dead Series- Episode 2
Episode 2- The Mad Video Gamer and The Kind Ghoul! Nyan: Hiya everyone! Me: Welcome back to Drop Dead Series! . *wall breaks down and a girl stood with another girl behind her* Evie: Eviester in the house! Alice: *ahem* Evie: Oh, and Alice, the Mad Princess! Alice: *smiles* Me: Evie, you can simply USE THE DOOR! Evie: Oh, sorry. We were being chased by those crazy children. ^^ Everyone (Canon MH): O.O Nyan: Ok! Today, we will be doing a video gam contest! Heath: What video game? Evie: ALICE: MADNESS RETURNS! Me: Excatly. ^^ . *doors open and stood a girl* Me: Hey, Bells! Bells: Hi, everyone. *gets in and closes door and locks it* Nyan: Ok, lets get started! *opens TV and puts in a video game disc* . *game starts* Draculaura: Blooooodddd.... *faints* Frankie: *picks Draculaura up and puts her on the couch* Me: Ok, who wants to go up first?! Abbey: Me. I want to fight this yak cheese girl. *glares at Evie disgustingly* Evie: WHAT YOU CALL ME?! Abbey: I call you yak cheese girl. Evie: OH, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! Abbey: Bring it on. Evie: IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY GONG! Me and Nyan: O.O Evie: *sits down on couch* Abbey: *sits down on couch, away from Evie* . *game starts and the two ghouls starts playing against each other* Heath: GO ABBEY! Alice: *death glares at Heath* Heath: EEEEKKKK! *hides behind Clawd* Clawd: *laughs* You're scared of this girl? I can beat her. Alice: Next game, me and you. Lets see if you can actually beat me. Clawd: Done! Evie: WHOO-HOO! I WIN! Abbey: No way. Rematch. Me: Abbey, you lost, there's no rematch, we can't waste our time on watching you try to beat Evie. Abbey: *rolls eyes and gets off of couch* Heath: *frowns* Aww.... Frankie: GirlX, are you going to take Cleo out of the Fangirl and Fanboy Room? Me: Do you want to go in next? Frankie: No. Me: Done. Clawd: *sits down on couch* Alice: *sits on couch, away from Clawd* .*game starts and the two monsters start playing against each other* Evie: GO ALICE! Bells: Is this the only thing we'll be doing in this episode? Me: Uhh....No. We're going to play Would You Rather after these two finish. Heath: No way! I'm going against that yak cheese girl! I'm going to avenge Abbey. Nyan and GirlX: *facepalm* Bells: O.O Alice: WHOO-HOO! I WIN! Clawd: What the....? Heath: *laughs* Clawd got beaten by a girl! Hahahaha, nanananana! Clawd: *death glares at Heath* Heath: EEEEKKKK! *hides behind Abbey* What's up with people and death glares?! Abbey: *facepalm* Heath: *sits on couch and grabs controller* Alice: *grabs controller* .*game starts and the two monsters starts playing against each other* Nyan: *goes in the kitchen and comes back with drinks* Evie: Yay, drinks. *reaches hand out to grab a cup* Nyan: *moves tray away* Uh, uh, uh. These are for Would You Rather. Evie: -.- Me: Every time we play something between Would You Rather or Truth or Dare, we must have drinks! Evie: Okk..... *looks back at TV* GO ALICE! Alice: I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, AGAIN! Nyan: Ok! Gather around, everyone! Me: We're going to play Would You Rather! Everyone: *sits on couches* Nyan: *serves drinks* Me: Ok! So I'll start, and whoever I pick, asks someone else after my turn and it goes on! Ok, Heath, would you rather date Draculaura or Abbey? Heath: Abbey, of course. Abbey: *rolls eyes and starts drinking her juice* Heath: Abbey, would you rather kiss me right now or date me right now? Abbey: *spits out juice which comes on Frankie* Frankie: *gets electrified* Abbey: None! Nyan: You have to pick one. Abbey: I'm not playing. Nyan: Aww....Whatever. Frankie: GirlX, will you take out Cleo from the Fangirl and Fanboy Room now?? GirlX: *sighs* Yes. *opens Fangirl and Fanboy Room door* . *Cleo comes out all dizzy, hair messed up, sweating* Cleo: Never put me in that 'thing' again. *faints* Next Time! Nyan: Next time, the torture of competitions begins! Me: Torture, I tell ya! Nyan: Stay tuned! GirlX and Nyan: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!! The End! THE END! I hope you like it! ^^ Category:Webisode